


Pictures

by pirategirljack



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, chlosifer, self-aware lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Super short thing I wrote one night because I couldn't get it out of my head. Lucifer finds Chloe's old pictures.





	

“Ooh, pictures! Of an embarrassingly young Detective Decker, it seems, ones too embarrassing to let your partner see!”

“Lucifer, don't--”

"Not a chance, Detective, your reaction alone tells me I need to see these!"

"Lucifer--"

“Detective. These are you're pregnancy pictures.”

“Look, I know, okay, I was sick all the time, I just look tired and fat and--”

“You looked beautiful. Happy. I didn't really expect that and I wasn't prepared for it. Not the least bit guarded and annoyed. Did I do that to you? Make you lose that?”

“No, that wasn't you.”

“It looked good on you. I'm suddenly sad I didn't know you then.”

“You wouldn't have liked me as much, I think. Much less complicated and interesting. Much more throwing up.”

“I can't imagine a time where I wouldn't have found you fascinating, Detective.”

“...that's all in the past now.”

“It's a shame, hiding all that light.”

“There's no light to hide now.”

“I wouldn't be so sure of that.”

…

“What do you see when you look at her?”

“Light. Endless, glowing light. She's a miracle.”


End file.
